


The Worst Threat

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gen, chara is still there, papyrus is secretly a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think this will be as easy as it was originally?" Chara laughed. "Frisk, I don't think you understand what a threat he really is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Threat

Frisk took a deep breath. This was Papyrus. Even if he was mean, they knew what he could do.

" _Haha_."

They stopped. That laugh. They thought...

" _Nah. The corruption didn't get rid of me, Frisk. I'm still here, and I'm not any different. Essentially._ "

" _What do you want, Chara?_ " Frisk thought to themselves. Flowey remained tightly wrapped around their arm, oblivious to the conversation.

Frisk could practically hear Chara's grin as they said, " _I wanted to clear up some misconceptions you had about Papyrus. He will demolish you if you don't fight._ "

" _Huh?_ "

They could see Chara as they closed their eyes, the green sweater vibrant against the darkness. Their expression was pained, as though they weren't as excited as their grin showed.

" _You think this will be as easy as it was originally?_ " Chara laughed. " _Frisk, I don't think you understand what a threat he really is._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

Chara gestured to themselves, and suddenly an image flashed of them in Frisk's clothes, bones sticking out of them in all directions. They had burns all over them from the Gaster Blasters and their clothing was torn.

Frisk mentally recoiled from the image. They didn't want to think about that battle. They weren't going to hurt anyone ever again.

" _Look at what Sans did to us, over and over,_ " Chara pointed out. " _He killed us so many times, sometimes before we could get to the actual battle._ "

Another image flashed, of them with even more bones, the wounds multiplied, and a broken soul in front of them.

" _Now imagine that one damage per individual frame was multiplied by eight. That even when your attacks that you likely won't even try do hit him, he can actually take it. Imagine the monster with such precise control over his magic that he can stop mid-attack to keep you alive, only this time he wants to kill you. If you think Sans gave us a bad time, how do you think we'll do against his brother now that he feels no empathy and wants nothing more than to kill you. No wonder this version of Sans is such a fucked up mess._ "

"Are you okay, Frisk?" Flowey suddenly asked, causing Frisk to open their eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Frisk answered. They looked at the path ahead of them and their throat clenched.

"I think it just hit me how much of a bad time I'm going to have."

" _Face it, Frisk. You are going to have to fight. Sans may not genuinely be a bad person, but he still took advantage of your mercy to kill you. This Papyrus won't hesitate to kill you if you give him an opening._ "

Flowey looked concerned, asking, "Frisk, are you sure? We could go back, figure out our strategy better? Maybe see if we can avoid confronting him? If he treats his own brother badly..."

"No," Frisk said, to both Flowey and Chara. "I'm fine. I-I'm scared, but I won't fight him, and I won't avoid him."

Chara laughed, not sounding too broken up about it, saying, " _Just like Undyne, then?_ "

"I'll convince him not to fight. Somehow."

Flowey looked unconvinced, but answered, "Okay. Be careful, okay?"

They closed their eyes, looking at Chara in their mind.

" _You know, these battles are always the most fun,_ " Chara noted. " _Where the whole situation is imbalanced and leaning their way, but somehow you pull off a way to convince them to let you go. How are you planning on doing it this time?_ "

Frisk opened their eyes and placed their foot on a rock, looking down the path. They could see Papyrus in the distance, looking away from them. The snow chilled their face, but they were used to it now. The belief that they can convince him not to fight fills them with determination.

" _I have absolutely no idea._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Reasonable assumptions about Papyrus' abilities.


End file.
